


sweet and bitter à la mode

by eceryilyn



Series: The Magnificent Despairful Showtime [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Fluff and Humor, Fluff but the main chara is still stress here www, Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eceryilyn/pseuds/eceryilyn
Summary: (Fangan Ronpa | Non-Despair Mode | Love Across The Universe Mode | Slight spoilers for the main story in the series.)Monomyou have announced a very special event relating to Valentines' Day for the 16 participants to enjoy and for everyone to get along. However, a simple request still troubles a certain someone with the decision they have to make.....
Series: The Magnificent Despairful Showtime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522082
Kudos: 2





	1. a thought with bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy, early Valentines' Day fic of my original characters because I'm weak for fluffy interactions while I'm dying over the main story line.  
> I also posted something on my [tumblr](https://rabbitatelier.tumblr.com/post/190805789935/happy-early-valentines-day-from-the-magnificent) for an early celebration because I will be busy tomorrow!

_**Ding Dong! Bing Bong!!** _

_"Attention to all guests of the Yumeino Luxury Hotel!! Your dearest host requests a mandatory attendance at the Auditorium today, afternoon sharp!! Nyahaha!! We will be gathering for a veeeery **special event** so don't be late, you bastards!!"_

_.... and that was the gist of it._

It's been an almost a few days since we found ourselves trapped within the hotel's walls while still being wall-taken care of, we've been listening to nothing but the demands of a weird cat AI who keep on insisting to be our host...

"So annoying..." Higura gritted his teeth in annoyance. "If that shitty thing calls us just to waste our time and complaining shit then I will leave the moment that thing could even drop a single tear..."

" _Can that thing even cry_...." I'm genuinely curious about it now. "Well, it doesn't look too serious or anything... _I mean, they've never been serious with us since the beginning or anything_...."

"Indeed....." Homare nodded in agreement. "However, their request this time is quite odd.... to have everyone in the same place, are they gonna announce something dangerous, I wonder...."

"Oh my, that's going to be kind of scary...." Hinako _giggles_ , for some reason. "After all, a cute feline like them can be unpredictable when provoked... _like this cute little animal over here!_ "

Higura sat up as he checked over the behaviourist's side, trying to see what's on her lap that Hinako was referring to, "..... _Mitsun, **are you serious**_....."

"Shush, Mochi!!" Mitsuru pouted, her head resting on Hinako's lap as the other continuously stroking her head like a loving mother. "This is my moment, ya' know!! To have a gorgeous woman beloved by nature themselves to have me in their embrace is quite a rare opportunity!!"

" _So you were there the whole time_....." Everyone has been looking for her since this morning. "What's the special excuse this time? You offered to fix-up Hina-chin's hair or anything?"

"Nope!! It's because today's a very special day that even Nako can ignore it!!" Mitsuru exclaimed with a wide smile. "Today is _**Valentines' Day**!!_"

Everyone in the dining room heard that; they all looked at the cosmetologist while Taiga, Kiharu and Hiroshi immediately chocked on their drinks as they did, " _What!?_ "

"How did the colourful critter know today's the day of affection.....?" Shoma asked with his head on the table. "This critter doesn't recall any calendar or even remember when did we arrive in this deserted destination....."

"Hmph!! Because I have an internal calendar and clock within me!!" Mitsuru sat up straight with a confident aura surrounding her. "Even when knocked out, my mind and body will still remember when V-Day will come so no matter, that internal clock will start ticking until it finally arrives!!"

"That's some serious dedication over there....." Kiharu commented, amazed by it. "What, are you like popular back then? Or you have some serious crush on someone for you to get so excited over it?"

"Valentines' Day is the day where I can bless my eyes by beautiful couples and their love for each other!! The only powerful thing that could overwhelm me other than beauty is a _**beautiful love**!!_"

" _We're not surprised_...."

_Valentines' Day_ , huh. That's probably the reason why Monomyou wants to see us. This is.... going to be an interesting day. "Anyways, we should head to the auditorium right now... that host will go on a pretty long lecture if we kept them waiting...."

"Agree, we should move out, everyone...." Homare called out to everyone. " _ **A special event on Valentines' Day**?_ If it's true then today might be more chaotic than usual....."

" _Is that even possible, Kara-chin?_ "

_"Let's pray and hope, Sumi, pray and hope...."_

* * *

Once everyone's stepped into the auditorium, the feline host appeared right after the last person closed the doors behind them. Monomyou's appearance alone proved everyone's suspicion to be correct, instead of their usual black and white suit, they're wearing close to a more red and pink-ish heart-themed suit. "Nyahaha!! My beloved guests!! Today's a very special day!!!"

"We're aware, judging by your appearance, dear host..." Renma smiled. "I can sense the restless energy filling this room with excitement... _rather vigorous energy that's almost violent_...."

"Please stop that....." Taiga shivered. " _You already caused me to have two sleepless nights in a row_....."

_"They're clinging to your back still?"_

_" **I covered all the mirrors in my room because of you**..."_

"Hey, hey!! This is _Love Day_ , remember!! Keep your ghosts and spiritual stuff to yourselves until Halloween!!" Monomyou scolded. "Now, I know how bogus it is to spend your time here without having a partner to celebrate such a romantic day!! If anyone of you even has a lover that is, ha!!"

Not that I'm aware of, but we're not that type to be into romance.... except for Mitsuru, Machi and possibly Saku from what Higura told me, who I know have experienced. Either way..... _is this thing really going to play Cupid with us?_

"Which is why!!!" Monomyou clapped their hands together and then a bunch of Mini-myou suddenly popped out from the ground, holding a small box, each in different sizes with a heart-shaped note on top of it. "This adorable host proposed we have some sort of get-along program!! _**Everyone will receive one box of chocolate as a present for their veeeeery special someone**!!_"

"What's the catch because I don't really wanna get poisoned due to some sort of mistake...." Hisao asked with no interest. "All of this sounds really boring, honestly... I'm not into this sort of shit...."

"Well, too bad!! It's everyone's chances to show their admiration whether you like it or not!!!" Monomyou fumed. "But you are right on one thing; _ **there's a catch**!!_ I know how popularity goes and how the most popular one in the group gets the most chocolates, blah, blah, blah!! Not in this situation!! _**Everyone will be given the note that tells them to express your admiration to a very certain someone!!**_ However, _**if that certain someone already received a gift from others, then you will have to go to your second choice!!**_ "

"So, _a pity gift?_ " Hiroshi remarked. "Wow, that's really depressing...."

"To make everyone even and fulfilled in the end is the intended goal of this event...." Amane doesn't look too into it. "If this is an attempt to even make this genius interact with others by seducing them with low-quality gifts then it's an absolute waste of time...."

" _I feel sorry for whoever has to give their gift to you as their last resort_..." Machi rolled his eyes back.

The Mini-myous proceed to give everyone their gifts and I did my best to hold myself back before scooping the adorable little robot into my arms this time. The box I received was decorated with blue wrapping paper with white polka dots, complete with a dark blue ribbon on top of it. The note that was attached to it says; _"Someone you enjoy talking to!"_

 _'So they're making us guess...?' What a childish way to do this_ , I sighed heavily. ' _This will take a long time_....'

"Hope everyone find their match!!! After all!! The day of love ain't always about romance or stuff!!!" Monomyou snickers. "You won't die if you show a bit of admiration at least!! Nyahahaha!!"

* * *

" _Sumi... you've been staring at that gift for too long_....."

"I'm really stressing out about this right now....." With my head resting on both of hands on the table, I keep going over the list of people of who I should give this accursed gift to and _I. Keep. Second. Guessing. Myself_. "That note can be referring to anyone I talked to before... Ahhh... I really can't think of anyone....."

"It doesn't have to be intimate!!" Kiharu showed off the gift she got. "See!! Macchan gave me one for being the best guide here!! Monomyou did say it's not all about romantic love or anything!!"

"E-Even if I keep that in mind...." I massaged my forehead from an incoming migraine. " _I still have a lot of people in mind that I can given these to_...."

"Seeing you like this does fill me with remorse....." Homare commented, holding the gift she got from Hibiki. "If I have known this would happen, I would gladly accept it from you...."

" _ **No, that will definitely make me feel even worse than before**_....."I sighed dejectedly. "Perhaps Hiroshi is right... this is just going to be some half-assed gift with no feelings put into it....."

"Monomyou did give you such a bleak question...." Hibiki read over the note that I received. "After all, it seems they know that you don't play favourites here so they narrowed your choices by making the others' prompts way more specific....."

"What did your note said, Setsu-chin?"

" _'Someone who takes care of you....'._ My immediate thought process went to Homare since she helped me out most of my problems.. regarding Amane's _obscene behaviour_....." said Hibiki. "Of course, I still received the gift from him since I matched with his prompt which is, _'Someone who inspired you to make great things....'_ "

"I wonder about others and who did they choose....." If I go from there, perhaps I can narrow it down some choices somehow? Yikes, _I'm sounding really desperate now......_

"The trio is obvious...." Homare commented. "Mitsuru, Saku and Higura gave each other since they obviously matched and went off to cause more mischief... Shoma gave one to Hinako for being.... _'critter buddies'_ , as I quoted him. And if I recalled, he also received one from Renma as well....."

"Wow, they even ditched you, huh...." Kiharu rested her head on top of my slumped body. "So sad, there, there ~ Big sis will surely cheer you up with a massage!"

"Didn't ask for it but thanks, Haru-chin...." I straightened my back and decided to let the archaeologist do her thing. "It's kind of embarrassing for me to not being able to decide who I should give this to.... _I wonder how on earth those love-struck drama couples able to confess_...."

"Y-You're taking life-lessons from a romance drama out of all things...?" Kiharu asked in disbelief. "I joked with Hiro about you not being able to find any romantic connections due to your serious personality but I didn't expect for it to come true...."

" _You guys are making fun of me?_ "

"Yup, sorry!" She patted both of my shoulders. "I can make parfaits for you later as an apology!"

".... I can't really deny that....." I sighed. "I am horrible when it comes to dealing with other people's feelings... _especially romantic ones_...." Immediately, everyone within the vicinity leaned in, expecting for an explanation behind it, "Y-You guys wanted to hear it, huh...."

"Sumi rarely talks about her life story so of course, we got curious!!"

"Mitsun, _stop hiding under the table_...." I waited for the cosmetologist to come out of their hiding before I even continue. "Sorry, but I don't think I have the nerves to tell why to everyone here..... _that's like giving up my dignity on the spot_...." 

"Only our adorable rabbit investigator have that shyness to share...." Hinako chuckles. "But if our dear rabbit has a tough time thinking about their possible choices, perhaps reflecting it in the rose garden would help? After all, such beautiful scenery might help the brain to think of such romantic options....." 

"Kind of bummed out that Sumi didn't tell her story but that's a great idea, Hinako!!" Mitsuru lifted me and dragged me away from the dining room. "Alright, off we go!! Before you change your mind!!"

_"W-Wait!! I didn't even say anything about it-!?"_

* * *

_"Annddd! Sit here and just meditate!!"_

_"Why would meditation help me to decide-"_

Right after such a hasty explanation, Mitsuru just ran off, leaving me alone in the rose garden. _'S-Seriously, I didn't even say anything yet but... Ah, who am I kidding? This is mostly my problem for not being able to decide, I'm just dragging people into it instead as usual....'_ "This is so stupid... that person is right...."

_"Who's right?"_

That voice, I glanced upwards and saw a very familiar face looking down on me, "Ah, _Taiga_...."

"Yo, Sumi!" He flashed a grin as he sat right next to me. "I was napping around here right before I heard you and Mitsun arguing. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just Mitsun being energetic as usual...." clearly avoiding the main topic here. "Anyways, sorry for interrupting your nap time. How's your Valentines' Day gifting process?" _'Knowing Taiga, his might even went a lot better...'_

"Ah!! Now that you reminded me!!" Taiga rummaged through his jacket and pulled out a pink-wrapped box with a red ribbon on. "Here!! I decided to give mine to you!"

"T-Thank you...." I took it in my hands, the middle part of the box was replaced by clear plastic. The chocolates inside were in the shape of those cute mascots I've seen before. "T-They're really cute!! A-Are you sure that you're gonna give these to me!?"

"Of course!! Because my prompt was to give them to _'someone you considered to be your partner-in-crime'!_ In this case, it's _Hoshino Sumire_ , the _Ultimate Private Investigator!_ "

"Seriously, thank you so much...." I can't help but smiled widely every time I took a glance at the adorable mascot-shaped chocolates. "This is going to be terrible because they looked too cute to eat.... y-you hit a bulls-eye when it comes to gift-giving...."

"To be honest, I was already planning to give it to you right before I even read that note...." Taiga said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I admired your strong will and attempts to keep everything under control when we first got here.... not only that, you even managed to befriend almost everyone here with patience, even the rudest and coldest one here!!"

" _You're talking about Amane?_ "

"Yeah, relay my apologies to him later..." he laughed it off. "Hmm.... you're kind of a _sweet_ and _bitter_ type? I don't know but I have that feeling within me that sees you like that!"

".... Sounds about right..." hearing him call me that, reminded me of something else. "Thanks, Taiga. Honestly, this helped me a lot. Now, I can finally give this goddamned gift to someone else, I finally made up my mind on who to give!!"

_"Oh wow, Kiharu and Hiroshi are right about you..."_

_"You three have really low expectations for me....."_

* * *

_"Knock, knock..."_

_"Who's there?"_

"It's Sumi.... hey, get up....." I'm not shocked to see a certain someone currently laying face down on the ground of the bar, looking dishevelled and miserable for once. I knocked on his head to get his attention again, "Hey, get up before I knock some senses into you for real this time..."

"Knock it off, Shino... I'm sobbing here...." _Hisao looks annoyed instead_. "I have the worst day, ya' know? I have to give my chocolates to the person I hate with every fibre of my being and I got told off because of it!! Like, it's Monomyou's fault that I have to give it to her!"

"Well, the person you hate is.... _quite fragile_...." He's talking about Nao, the timid Ultimate Ghostwriter both in voice and stature. Hisao must have gotten scolded by Machi for being too rude to her..... _by giving her chocolates, I guess?_ "Also it doesn't make sense for everyone to even accept you hate such an innocent girl..."

"I hate cute brats and that's the end of the story! And I wasted my time and effort to give something nice to someone like her, just to be egged on instead!!" he puffed out his chest. "Anyways, seeing your stupid face at least make this evening a bit better, so what's up?"

"Here....." I gave him the Valentines' Day gift that started this whole inner turmoil thing. " _Happy Valentines' Day_....."

The conman just went silent as he looked at it with confusion, "Why, exactly? Did you ran out of good options and settled with the last chain in the sea?"

".... _Sort of_..."

"At least be nice to me about it...."

"I am honest about it...." I replied. "The note said I have to give it to _'someone you enjoy talking to'_. So, I chose you because you're the only one who has the luxury of riling people up easily...."

"I'm your verbal punching bag, basically...." the conman sighed. "Whatever, thanks anyways, I don't really get why that note even make you think of me but can't complain that much since I'm getting free food here!"

_'I guess his annoying self made me opened up a bit back then...'_ I smiled once he opened up the box. _'I acted too stiff and formal when I first met everyone but once this stubborn asshole just went off to cause trouble, every manner I have within me just went out of the windows.... but once I let off those restraints, I became more closer to everyone that I never thought it was possible....'_

"Ah, they're alcohol chocolates!" _What!?_

 _"Seriously!?"_ I immediately took one from the box and try to check it out for myself. "Crap, did that thing seriously-!?"

"Just kidding!" the conman laughed. "If it's truly alcoholic, you would feel the back of throat burning like hell already!! They're just chocolates imitating the taste of alcohol!! Haha! How nostalgic!! They're good, aren't they!"

" _You asshole_....." The chocolate tasted a bit bitter, that's odd, did Monomyou actually made these to matched up with our certain someone? Isn't that.... _not really an accidental matched-up?_ I got curious and decided to try my gift I got from Taiga, the sweetness of the white chocolate easily overwhelmed the dark chocolate. " _Sweet_ and _bitter_......"

"I will take one!!" Hisao sneakily takes one from my box and eat it in one go. His face immediately scrunched up in disgust, "Argh, too sweet..... I don't like sweet things so I'm glad mine's too bitter for you to take anyways!! _**The sweeter the lie** , **the bitter the reality is**!_"

"There you go again...." With his cryptic line and riddles, I'm left alone enjoying the sweet chocolates as he went off ranting about his terrible day. But.... _yeah, I actually enjoy this kind of company for once_. 

* * *

( ** _Happy Valentines' Day_** _from the female cast of MDST!_ )


	2. a reply with sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early White Day Short Story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!!  
> My laptop will be sent for repairs so updates may be slow or on hold for now but I will update everything on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/dr_mdst)!

_"Now it's time for you all to return the gifts you got for Valentines Day!! Remember!! Only gave those away to whoever gave you the present first!!"_

"At least this is easy enough......" I've checked my gift that I'm supposed to give to Taiga. It's an odd choice of chocolates, _the orange-flavoured kind_. Since during Valentines' Day I received my most preferred kind of chocolates, I guess this is Taiga's favourite? Very interesting indeed...

"Sumi....!" Something just attached itself onto my back and I already know who it is judging by their voice.

"Shou-chin, have you given yours to Ren-chin yet?" 

"Mhn!! I did!! The ghost whisperer is the only critter who would like green-tea cocoa...!!" Another odd preferred flavour, but that's already a given for the medium. "It's a perfect gift for the ghost whisperer who rewarded this critter with some sea urchin cocoa....!"

 _I'm not gonna touch on that_. "That's good, at least both of you are happy with your gifts....." I replied. "Have you seen Taiga anywhere?? I've been looking for him but...."

"The shooting range?"

"That's the first place I check but he's not there...." It's almost weird to not even see him once today. _And I've always seen him everywhere for the past few days so why did he disappear now of all time?_ " _I wonder who gave him the present during Valentines' day_....."

".... This critter thinks it might be the climbing critter....." Shoma pointing towards the abseiler, who's approaching us in a rather quick pace. "Did something important happened....?"

"Sumi..! Shoma!!" Hiroshi stopped in front of us as he tried to recollect his breath. "Have you seen Taiga!?"

"You too...." The only reason why Hiroshi might be looking for him would be because he's the one who gave Taiga the Valentines' gift. "No, I've been looking for him since this afternoon, why?"

"Wait, he gave it to you!? How bold and brave of him!" Hiroshi dropped his comment on that one first. "I did receive my White Day gift but there's this creepy message that's in it instead and I was looking for him to explain this cursed thing!!"

Hiroshi pulled out the said thing; _it's covered with mysterious red writing that said the sender got kidnapped_. 

"T-This has to be a joke, right...?" A tasteless one even, what the hell is Monomyou thinking?

"This critter wouldn't make light of such eerie red letters....." Shoma commented from behind. "If the tiger shark really is in danger then wouldn't it be troubling for Sumi to not be able to give him her gift....?"

_Wait a minute, he's right-!!_

Monomyou said that if anyone's not able to give away the White Day's first before evening, they will be subjected to the Mini-myous' cleaning duty of the whole place!! _And I valued my time very much to not want to waste it on that kind of thing!!_

"W-Who could have sent this though....." I muttered as I take a closer look at the letter. Then, I saw something else that seemed to deter the malicious content of the letter. It took me a while to associate it with a certain someone, "Ah, _I knew it has to be him_....."

"Who is...?" Hiroshi and Shoma asked. 

"Well, this is nothing but a bullshit scare tactic, no worries here...." I folded the letter as I placed it inside my pocket. "And I think I have an idea on who it is...."

"Again, who?" Hiroshi asked once more. 

" _You all should know by now who's even brave enough to pull this on us_...." It's only him that would do something as daring as this after all..... 

* * *

_**Ding Dong!!** _

"Yes, yes!?" The voice inside the room yelled. "Could this be room service!! I apologized but I do not need any of it during this time of hour!!"

 _So he would still joke around even when he got found out?_ "Sao-chin, it's me! Open up!! I know you're the one who kidnapped Taiga here!!"

" _Huh!? You actually kidnapped me here!?_ " That's Taiga, alright. That clueless voice is definitely his. Footsteps can be heard inside frantically approaching the front door as it was swung open, "T-Thank goodness you're here, Sumi!! I don't know what would happen if this charade keeps on going!!"

"Hey!! I already told you you're getting kidnapped here!!" Hisao scolded from his bed. "You're the one who didn't believe me until Shino has to confirmed it for you!! Anyways, now that Shino's here, everything is according to plan!!"

"What plan...?" Taiga is hiding behind me as I approached the conman. "Why are you kidnapping him in the first place?"

"You see, Shino... White Day is all about returning the gifts you got from Valentines Day..... _**which means I have to face her on this day as well**_....." Figures he was hiding from Nao. "And I don't want to see her face again!! Seeing her just puts me in a bad mood in an instant!!"

"You're being selfish as usual....." I sighed. "Ah... by the way, Taiga, you can leave already since I'm the one he's aiming for actually... here, your return chocolates for today....."

"....!! F-For real, Sumi!? I can leave like right now!?"

"I will give you a head start and if Hisao doesn't chase you down for a minute then you're good to go. _Ready? Set..._ " The marksman didn't even wait for a signal, he immediately bolted away. "Now that's taken care of.... _so you trapped Taiga for me to search for him here in your room where you can give that return gift without doing the hassle of just walking out and potentially seeing your most hated enemy_...."

"Pretty much, yes!!"

"That's childish of you...." I commented. "Just how long are you gonna keep that act up with Nao, she seemed to have given up and doesn't even look to bother that you gave her a dirty look or anything...."

"Sorry, Shino, but I'm not changing my bias-ness anytime soon...." Hisao shrugged. "Anyways, here!! _Catch_!!"

He threw me a light pink covered present as I caught it without a problem. But I noticed the top was already ripped apart, "Y-You actually ate them....?"

"I got hungry just waiting for you so I just took one!!" He smirked. "Should have come by earlier if you want it in one piece!!"

" _Can't believe you_....." I decided to eat one as well. Since each chocolate were tailored to our taste bud. This one... is a lot more different than the Valentines' flavour, "This is...."

"Yeah, _too bitter_ , even for me...." Hisao commented. "What's the deal with that, Shino? You got some sort of hidden side you don't want others to know? A _more bitter side_ , perhaps?"

"I don't think so....?" Why would that be the answer to this mystery? "Monomyou must have slipped up the ingredients or something, I'm also fine with bitter stuff actually..... so you're gonna be holed up in your room until evening?" 

"Hmn... maybe I will just show my face outside for a few seconds...." Hisao seemed to have changed his mind. "If that brat doesn't come by for five minutes then _it's her loss_...."

" _ **You**_...." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along towards the front door. "You're not going to make Nao take the fall just because you don't want to see her, at least received the gift and you don't have to even look at her or say anything... I'm gonna make sure that transaction happened or else _I will severely punish you for making her cry_...." 

"Ugh, this is why I really hate her....." the conman whined. "She managed to make people feel so sorry for her without even doing anything and that's so annoying!! I wanted that pity as well!!" 

"You will have mine since you're going to receive your most hate person..." I answered nonchalantly. "Your misery will be the only reason why I would give you my pity...." 

" _A-At least make it genuine!!_ "

Ah, this kind of conversation happened yet again like last time. But I sort of feel strange about it? I never had this weird feeling, it must be due to the bitter chocolate from before? I don't know why but... I feel like this conversation we're having right now feels too _**fictitious**_ , like it's _**fake**_.....

* * *

_**Happy Early White Day From The MDST Male Cast!!** _


End file.
